Other S
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Perhaps the professor was right. Perhaps he was insane...
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning**_**: Severe story spoilers for Metroid: Other M. **

_**Warning:**_** Slight story spoilers for Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog.**

_**Warning:**_** Epic story ahead.**

When the Federation sent me out on the distress call, I figured it would be like any normal procedure. Get in, get help to those who need it, return to HQ, file a report. The typical standard that never failed. The first thing that should have tipped me off about this mission was that Adam himself was coming along. Adam Malkovich, my commander and friend.

Along with Adam was a small group of soldiers; Anthony, James, Maurice, Lyle, and KG; most of which I knew from the academy. They too obviously thought that this would be a normal distress call until Adam joined us with these words of advice:

"Be prepared and never let your guard down. I know some of you have faced dangers before, but nothing like this. Let's go."

Every word from Adam was to be taken seriously. The man never joked around, much less made sarcastic answers or comments. If it was dangerous, he would tell us flat-out and as soon as possible. He was always direct to the point. No stalling or detours along the explanations.

So now I found myself in a small ship with Anthony at my side, plotting in the course.

"I managed to get a little information out of Adam before we all hit the road," He began. "he said we're headed to some top-secret research facility that most people don't know about. Some of the workers on the facility don't even know that they're in a highly-illegal situation."

"It's amazing how some people can lie to others." I sighed, directing the ship around a few asteroids.

"It's amazing how they don't know by now." Anthony shook his head. "Adam will fill us all in with all we need to know, but I think he said something about bio-engineering and all that fun stuff. From his tone of voice, I think everything escaped."

"I've been in worse." I said, shuddering at the memory of Mother Brain.

"If you say so, Princess." Anthony fell silent.

With that, my thoughts became distracted and I found myself thinking of the last baby Metroid. If it hadn't been where it had been, I know for a fact I wouldn't be where I was now. I owed it my life, and now it was dead, killed by its own controller.

"See that up ahead?" Anthony said, pointing through the thick glass that separated space from us. "That's where we're going."

I followed his gaze to a sphere-like structure that didn't look all that much different from a moon. Maybe that was how it managed to go undiscovered for so long. I tapped my earpiece and said, "I'm closing in on the destination. Where do we enter?"

"Just a second, Samus. We're searching for any possible entrances right now." Adam said. "For now, just circle and keep close."

I began slowly circling around the moon-like structure, watching for anything unusual. It certainly seemed normal, but I knew from experience that things weren't always how they seemed.

A flash of light caught my attention. I turned around in my seat to see a small spacecraft speed away from some sort of port, closely followed by another.

"Samus, did you see that?" James' voice sounded in my earpiece. "Follow them! They're fleeing!"

"Adam?" I asked.

"Pursue and bring them back." Adam confirmed.

The spacecraft Anthony and I were in turned violently and started after the smaller ships. They were definitely earth made, slightly older models than the ones I was used to piloting. They swerved around oncoming space rocks and debris, almost too late at times.

An alarm began blaring on my control panel. I glanced down at it to see that it was a warning on one of the small ships in front of me. They had lost steering and were spiraling out of control towards a large asteroid. They were going to crash and there was nothing I could do about it.

"No!" I couldn't help but shout as the craft came in contact with the rock in a brilliant blast. Debris began drifting away, propelled by the force of the explosion.

"Samus, where's the other ship?" Anthony jerked me out of my thoughts. He and I began glancing wildly around, trying to catch sight of the other ship. We saw nothing.

It was like they just vanished into thin air.

"Samus, if you lost sight, fall back to the station. I found a possible entry." Adam said slowly.

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me, saying, "Rodger that." I turned the ship around and we headed back to the spherical station.

Both Adam and James' ships were hovering around the docking point where the small ships had fled. On my officer's permission, I entered the dock first. It was indeed a landing point and we soon powered down side by side, all three of our crafts barely taking up half the space.

"Suits on." Adam said.

My Power Suit activated, protecting me from the vacuum of space and other dangerous factors. Anthony and I exited our ship and waited by Maurice for instructions.

"Be on your guard," Adam began, walking back and fourth in front of us slowly. "this place has issued a level four warning. This is a research and space colony known as ARK. Many of the workers here are not aware of the current situation, nor the situation they've been involved in since they've begun work here. This facility has a top secret research and development lab where they've been mass producing weapons of destruction, most of them being live, active and deadly. They are at the moment roaming around and basically attacking anything they come in contact with. Our mission is to bring them back to the high-security lab as unhurt as possible and restore order."

None of us said anything.

"There is another thing," Adam continued. "these creatures are extremely dangerous. Dangerous enough to the point where they could kill you and you wouldn't realize until it was too late. They can blend in with their surroundings and strike without warning. They will destroy you if you are not aware. Because of this we also need to round up survivors and protect them."

Silence covered the docking station again.

"There is someone inside that should meet us before we head off. Let's go."

We turned and headed for a small airlock door. When it didn't open even after Adam logged some sort of code in, Lyle stepped up and shot the control panel twice. In a hiss of sparks and smoldering wire the first doors of the airlock opened and we crowded inside the decontamination area.

"Proceed." A robotic voice sounded once various jet streams of air had finished cleaning our suits off. We entered into a small, darkened room.

"Are you from the Federation? Answer!"

I spun around, weapon at the ready. What I found wasn't exacally threatening. An old man was hunched in the furthest corner, a large type of gun clutched in his hands. I doubted if he even knew how to shoot judging by the way he was holding it. Adam stepped forward.

"We are. Are you the professor?"

"Professor Robotnik," The man said, slowly standing up with aid from the wall. "you've got to hurry. Most of my workers are stranded in rooms trying to keep the experiments out…and others have already fallen prey. Please, don't kill any one of them, we brought this upon ourselves." He pointed into the opposite corner, where small bags were stashed. "Take one of those. They have everything you should need; tranquilizer guns, a small First Aid kit in case anything happens and a heat detector. If I were you I'd use them to see through walls and to expect the unexpected."

"Thank you, professor. We'll report back here in an hour. What should we do once we bring down the experiments?" Adam asked, handing out the bags to us.

"On every floor is a high-security cell. You can put them in there until we can decide what to do. They won't fight each other…they're all one." The professor said.

Before I could ask what he meant, Adam nodded towards us. "Spread out. Samus, take the lower levels with Lyle. KG and James, first. Maurice, go with Anthony. I'll remain here and pass on any important information I receive. Once you secure your floor move up to another unoccupied one. Move out."

We headed to the thick steel door, opening it cautiously before exiting the room. Lyle and I headed for the elevator across the hall while the others continued either left or right.

"You are now heading to the research level." A computerized voice said. "A level three warning has been issued for the research level. Please carry a weapon at all times and never go alone. Thank you."

"What's that tell you?" Lyle sighed. "because it's telling me that something bad's about to happen."

Three seconds later the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open to lead us onto the path of what looked like a sphere of water with some sort of computer mechanism on its back, powering it. It caught 'sight' of us and would have succeeded in slamming me into the wall had I not dodged narrowly into the hallway. Lyle pulled the tranquilizer dart gun from the pack he had slung over his shoulder, looked back at the sphere of water and said loudly, "How the hell are we suppost to tranquilize _that_ thing?"

As if it had heard him, two long arms grew out of the blue mass and stabbed viciously at the wall, leaving two scorch marks. Lyle jammed the dart gun back into the pack and drew his blaster. "Screw this!"

While he distracted it I ran around the back of it to see what I expected to see. Some sort of biomechanical life support system. I aimed my weapon at it and let off the smallest charge I possibly could. The thing gave a loud shriek and the blue water like substance below it disappeared, sending it crashing to the ground. It didn't move.

"What is that thing?" Lyle asked, somewhere in-between awe and disgust.

"Anyone have any idea what the big blue blobs are?" I asked into my communicator built inside my suit.

"We'll learn later, Samus. For now just secure it and keep moving." Anthony sounded rushed, and I thought I heard shouts in the background. Shouts…and the crackle of fire.

Before I could ask anything else the link shut off and I turned my attention back on the hopefully deactivated thing in front of me. Its computer part of it was almost as big as me.

"Get one end and help me." I commanded. "The cell thing is right over there."

Even with our combined efforts it was difficult to move. After at least five minuets of pulling with all our might we made it to the cell door. It opened easily and we dragged the thing in, setting in a password everyone would know in case they found others up here and had to toss them in.

"One down. So far so good." Lyle said.

"Unless we counter another of those things we need to use the darts." I said, pulling my gun from the pack. Lyle gripped it in one hand while he held his regular blaster in the other. Together we began off at a slow pace down the hallway, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, it's James," James' voice said into my headset. I nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "is it just me, or is it too quiet?"

"It's really calm where we are." Maurice responded. "We haven't run into anything yet."

"We fought a blue blob." Lyle said. "But it's gone really quiet where we are too."

"Something tells me this isn't going to be good…" KG muttered.

"We have heat sensors, don't we? How about using them?" Adam suggested, obviously annoyed by how nervous we all were.

"Holy shit, this really works!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Then shut off the communication link and work on finding your enemies."

I smiled grimly to myself, looking around the corridor as I did so. It began to widen out as we went on, until finally coming to a fork in the hall. I pointed left. "I'll head that way. Report back here in forty five minuets."

Lyle nodded and began making his way carefully down the hall. I did the same down mine. Why had it suddenly gone quiet? Were the experiments smart enough to know that we were coming for them? Were they indeed one, like the professor said?

I held the heat sensor in front of me, making slow sweeping movements along the hall. A bright red form showed up when I directed the machine in front of me.

I just barely had time to jump backwards as the strange alien-like thing sliced at me. I back flipped, readying the tranquilizer as I went. By the time I hit the ground I had already fired but missed as the thing vanished into thin air. I felt a blow as it was landed on my right side, sending me crashing into the wall. Before I could react, another one sent me crashing to the ground. I held the gun in front of me and shot where the force had come from.

A defeated wail rang out and the alien became visible as it collapsed in the middle of the hallway. I stood up, waiting to be attacked again. When nothing came I approached the experiment.

My heart skipped a beat. For there, lying in front of me, was a Zebesian. How did it get here? What were they doing with one of them?

"Samus, respond! What's going on?" Adam's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Adam, I'm fine. But they have Zebesians here. I don't know how or why." I said. My voice shook slightly.

"Keep in touch. I'll ask the professor about that along with why they're creating weapons." Adam flicked the communication off and I was left alone with the unconscious alien to drag it into the security cell.

As I re-logged in the code to lock the door, the question began tugging at my mind. Why were these people creating such powerful weapons? What were they planning? And was there worse to come as we rid this colony of runaway experiments? Something was telling me that I had only seen the beginning.

The heat sensor's screen was cracked but it was still usable. I made my way down the hall to where I had been when the Zebesian attacked and resumed the search. I eventually made my way down the hall enough to run into three hallways that branched off into different rooms. I swung the scanner around but nothing showed up anywhere except for in the last room. Dart gun at the ready, I crept forward.

The heat source was caused by what looked to be a humanoid figure, but the heat readings were below normal. Way below. Almost as though this person was cold-blooded.

I rounded the corner to see someone standing, just facing the wall. Dark hair and pale white skin, dressed completely in green.

"Are you all right?" I asked clearly.

The figure turned slowly and fixed their slits of yellow eyes on me. A forked tongue flicked out between their pointed teeth. I realized the green they were wearing wasn't clothes, it was scales. Before I could pull the trigger on the dart gun, the creature lunged at me. I barely managed to roll out of the way as it lunged again, tearing the bag from my arm and sending it crashing in a corner. I threw the heat sensor after it and prepared to find a time to shoot and take the thing out. Whatever was attacking me, it was smart. It knew not to stay in one place too long. It knew not to hesitate. It knew how to kill.

I dodged long, crooked claws that looked as though they'd be able to take a chunk out of even my Power Suit. The creature didn't stop its aggressive attack and kept coming. I fired once over its head with the gun attached to my Suit, but it acted like I just dodged to the side again. I dodged another attack and fired at its green underbelly.

The blast sent it flying backwards into the wall outside the room, hitting the wall hard and sliding down. It didn't move, but I wasn't taking any chances. I readied the dart gun and fired; the dart sinking into its neck. Its eyes flared open and as it saw me coming towards it, tried to escape. But the drug took effect and it collapsed, leaving it at my mercy.

I more or less dragged it down the hall to the cell where I met Lyle. He was carrying some sort of small, white birdlike creature that seemed harmless enough.

"This thing is vicious." Lyle growled, tossing it in. "It tried to eat my entire head. It dislocated its jaw just to try to take a chunk out of my helmet."

"I guess we're doing pretty well then." I said, switching on my communications. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Fine, at the moment. We brought down seven different things and are now tracking another." James said.

"Just finishing up on our floor." Anthony said. "We're doing very well, in case anyone wants to know."

"Listen, as soon as you can, come back to the airlock room. There's something I have to tell you all." Adam's voice joined our conversation.

"Yes, sir. Give me a few minuets to check out these last rooms." I said, switching off the communication link again.

"Still got that much to go?" Lyle asked.

"Not that much. Just a few rooms." I said, turning back the way I had come.

"Then I'm coming too so we can get this done faster."

Together we headed off down the hall again, coming to the last rooms I hadn't had time to check. I turned into the one where I had seen the creature and retrieved my supplies, disappointed to see that the heat sensor was now almost completely useless. I tossed it into the bag anyway and retrieved the tranquilizer gun.

I glanced over Lyle's shoulder at his sensor, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Taking that as a good sign, I continued into the back room.

There was a door set into the wall. A door decorated with a bright black and yellow 'BIOHAZARD, DO NOT ENTER' sign with a keypad nearby.

"There's a few things in there…and they're moving around. Not humanoid." Lyle informed. "Know the code?"

"I'm about to." I used the sensitive instruments on the tips of my Suit's fingers and found the various numbers and letters, pressing them in a way the Suit told me to. The door beeped softly and unlocked.

"Samus, they're heading for the door."

Lyle's warning came almost too late. At the last second I managed to roll out of the way as another Zebesian darted out of the door, closely followed by another of the floating blue blobs. I dodged around both aliens and found space to recover inside the room. I only had a few seconds to take in detail, but I knew I was in some sort of darkened lab. In a corner a green tank of some kind stood, wires spilling over the top and feeding information into a giant computer. Something was curled inside the tank, but I didn't have enough time to see what it was.

The Zebesian threw something at me, catching my arm and sending me reeling backwards. While it was distracted with me, Lyle shot at it with his dart gun, sending it falling to the ground. Now we only had the blob to worry about.

Its arms shot out at me, barely missing and crashing into the wall behind me. I began backing up, because I couldn't get in a clear shot. Neither could Lyle. For the moment we would just wait and see who would make the first move.

I feigned to the left but the thing didn't fall for it. Instead it lashed out at me again. I leapt over its arm and it pierced the green tank in the back. Light green liquid began draining from it and a soft alarm began to blare. I couldn't pay attention to it at the moment.

The blob struck out at me again, catching me in the stomach and sending me crashing into the wall. The Suit absorbed most of the impact, but I knew I would still have bruises. It obviously thought I was down because it turned and began attacking Lyle, which would be its biggest mistake. I aimed briefly at the back of its 'head' and fired my Suit's weapon. It hit exacally where I intended it to hit and it went down, blue blob vanishing underneath it.

"You all right?" Lyle asked.

"I'm fine. You?" I said almost emotionlessly.

"Great,"

"Start getting the Zebesian out of here. Something tells me this machine in the back was important." I headed towards the drained tank, careful not to slip on the liquid. The creature that had pierced the glass had drained everything out of it, leaving a small shuddering ball suspended by various sized wires and tubes. I pried the broken glass away from it and began pulling them away, all the while taking readings with the Suit's system. Whatever this ball was, it was powerful and interfering with my Power Suit.

So when the ball uncurled into a small creature I dropped it and backed up, mostly out of shock than fear. What was lying at my feet was what appeared to be some sort of animal, about the size of a four-year-old human, dark as the night with red stripes running down its head and…quills? I couldn't tell. It curled back into a ball, shuddering from the cold air and unfamiliar environment.

"What is that?" Lyle came up behind me, glancing over my shoulder. "Another of the experiments?"

"I don't know. If that other thing hadn't pierced the glass this one would have remained where it was." I backed off a little from the creature. Its power was incredible. My suit began vanishing away from my hand.

"Is it doing that?" Lyle caught sight of my blue suit underneath my protective one before it restored itself.

"I think so. Whatever this thing is, it's powerful but weak." I took my tranquilizer gun from my side. "Just in case, don't you think?"

"Better safe than sorry." Lyle responded.

I more or less shot the dart into the creature's small arm. Its muscles relaxed and it went still, save a small shudder. It looked so different from the other monsters we've been fighting off.

"Adam, I have to ask you something." I said clearly into the communication link. "There was some type of tank in a lab we just entered into…the glass broke and there was a small creature inside that's now lying at my feet. I don't know if its dangerous, but its power readings are incredible and messing with my Power Suit."

"Samus, stay where you are. We'll join you." Adam's voice sounded worried.

He was never worried. This unnerved me.

"What about this thing? Should we drag it out of here?" Lyle asked, jerking a thumb at the downed monster behind us.

"Probably," I grabbed one side of it and began lugging it towards the door. Lyle picked up the back and we made slow progress down the hall, more than once setting it down heavily and catching our breath.

"How do these things manage to hover?" Lyle exclaimed loudly, dropping his end and leaning against the wall.

"We'll hopefully learn in a few minuets." I said. "The cell is only a few feet down and around the corner. Let's get it in there."

Upon reaching the cell I logged in the code and Lyle made sure nothing was poised to spring. Luckily the tranquilizers were strong enough to keep the experiments out. We more or less threw the creature into the cell and left without glancing back.

"If there's more of those things around here, I'm not lugging them back." Lyle growled, walking down the hall back towards the rooms in the back.

"That's why Anthony and James are here." I said.

Lyle stopped and turned to face me. "Was that a joke?"

"Your call," I answered, smiling slightly.

He shook his head and continued down the hall, closely followed by me. We re-entered the lab to see the small creature still where we had left it, but its shaking intensified. I glanced around the lab, my gaze finally settling on a blanket set on top of an operating table. I retrieved it and spread it over the shivering experiment, watching as it curled up underneath it and its shaking dulled.

The power radiating from it seemed to get stronger. I backed up before my Suit could short out. "Where is everyone?" I asked, activating my communications and heading towards the door.

"We're right here. Sorry we took so long, Princess," Anthony's voice said into my communication system. A second later I saw my comrades and a couple of scientists round the corner and stop dead in their tracks as they stared around the lab.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Artificial Chaos," The lead professor sighed. He began walking towards the wreckage of the tank and knelt down next to the unconscious experiment. "Is he harmed?"

"No. The thing that attacked us…it speared the glass and I brought him out here," I said. "is that another bio-weapon?"

"In many ways, yes; and in many, no." The professor said.

"What is it, then?" Both James and I asked at the same time.

"He's the Ultimate Life Form."

** XxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

James was busy keeping watch at the door, making sure no rogue experiments made their way down to the lab we had established as a base. Lyle, KG and Anthony went out to try to find any trapped people or experiments and either bring them back here or cage them. So far they had been out around the ARK for about ten minuets.

The creature called the 'Ultimate Life Form' was radiating almost pure power. Because of this Adam ordered me to power down from my Power Suit until needed. I was now standing next to the small hospital bed where the experiment lay occasionally moving uncomfortably. It was dreaming vividly, judging from the wavelengths of its brainwaves as they crossed the small monitor nearby and the almost worried sounds it made occasionally. A specially made oxygen mask was strapped it its muzzle, keeping the harmful substances in the air out of its lungs for the time being. It wasn't suppost to be released from the tank it was in for at least another three months.

I ran my hand over its quills as it started punching at the air in front of it; in doing so knocked the blanket to the floor, almost as though it was being attacked. My touch calmed it slightly and I gently scratched behind one of its triangular ears, earning me a small squeak of happiness.

"All right Samus," Adam stopped talking to the professor and came over towards me. "I believe you should get the first explanation. The professor would be happy to give it."

I gave the professor a cold stare of attention. I figured I must have looked intimidating…I was at least two feet taller than him. He shuffled his feet around before finally launching into his story.

"The Zebesians can be explained…we thought they were the perfect form of a weapon. We began re-creating them in labs, turning them into the perfect killing machines. None of them are from the planet Zebes, as I'm sure you were thinking." He started.

"But why are you making bio-weapons in the first place?" I demanded.

The professor lowered his gaze to the ground. "The government funded us to come out here and observe the Earth. We mostly used the money to develop these secret research labs to create the weapons….in case they were needed. I have prayed they will not be ever used after seeing what they've done to so many of my researchers. In fact, when they're rounded up we might put most of them down. Most of them are too dangerous to be kept alive."

I cast another glance at the creature lying sprawled out on the hospital bed nearby. It seemed harmless enough, but my suit said otherwise. "What about it?" I asked.

"He," The professor said. "and we're going to spare him. He can still be taught peace and forgiveness. He doesn't have the hatred uploaded into his mind yet, like the others."

"What hatred?" I asked.

"Hatred for anything and anyone. They'll kill on sight. He, on the other hand, was freed from the tank prematurely. He doesn't have the hatred inside him yet."

"Earth still doesn't know about this lab?" Adam interrupted.

"Not yet. They very might well know soon enough." The professor sighed. "And when they do…there's no telling what they'll do to the less dangerous experiments. They could kill them quickly, which would be a blessing both to me and the condemned. It would be quick compared to the other outcome, where they would bring them back to Earth and experiment on them there. I don't want them to know deep pain."

"Only hatred." I said bluntly, my attention back on the creature as it rolled onto its back, small fists clenched over its stomach.

The professor didn't say anything.

"Professor, the power reading on him is growing stronger." Adam said, almost surprised. He took a step backwards as readings popped up on his suit's visor. "Is it suppost to be that high? He could probably power an entire neighborhood if he was conscious."

"I was afraid this would happen." The professor sighed. "While being spared the hatred, he didn't fully develop power. Fortunately I know what should help."

He walked over to a small drawer, where he unlocked it and brought out four golden rings. "These will limit his power and keep it at a safe level. He should be able to control it at will too." He latched the rings around the experiment's wrists and ankles, making sure they wouldn't slip off.

"Readings are going down." Adam reported. "Still extremely high, but nothing as threatening as before."

There was the sound of footsteps in the hall and I turned to see Anthony, KG and Lyle come running into the room, closely followed by three more scientists and a young girl, probably around the age of twelve. She caught sight of the professor and ran for him shouting, "Grandfather!"

"Maria! Thank heavens you're safe!" The professor wrapped his arms around the girl. "I was so worried."

"I was too, but then they came and got rid of the Artificial Chaos." The girl let go of her grandfather and caught sight of me. "Who are you? Are you with them?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm Samus Aran. I'm guessing you've already met my team. Who're you?"

"Maria." The girl said, slight fear still lingering in her eyes until she caught sight of the creature lying nearby. The fear in her eyes vanished to be replaced by shock and worry. "Grandfather? Is he all right? What happened?"

"One of the Artificial Chaos pierced the tank. Samus probably saved his life by calling in and telling us what happened." The professor explained. "He's fine,"

"Good!" Maria said, reaching out and brushing a small patch of white on its chest. The creature turned onto its side facing the crowd, where its eyes flickered open briefly before closing again. Maria giggled and started stroking its side. "He's so soft! When can he leave the lab? I want to show him around soon."

"That may not be a very good idea considering the circumstances." The professor said. "But I promise you'll be able to talk to him sometime in the near future."

Adam turned back to me. "That's your cue to get back out there. James, you too. Report back here in an hour."

I activated my Power Suit and walked out of the lab, keeping a careful watch out. James followed.

"This place could use higher security." He muttered.

"Or maybe stronger walls." I motioned to the wall we were passing by. Most of it was broken in, wires exposed and sparking.

We walked along the halls, keeping a careful watch for anything that might decide to challenge us. James kept his heat sensor at hand while I relied on my eyes and ears.

Our search eventually lead us to the upper floor. Nothing unusual seemed to be happening, so we continued on down a hall that looked as though someone decided to activate a bomb in it. Bits of plaster were still falling from the roof and exposed wires were sparking along the walls.

"This happened recently." James warned. "The plaster on the ground is still hot. Whatever did this damage was powerful."

I was extremely on guard as I made my way down the corridor. James had his blaster clutched in his right hand and the heat sensor in the other. We made slow progress, but it was better than nothing. We eventually came to a mangled door that had long claw marks embedded in the metal. I tried to make the opening larger so I could slip through, but it proved next to impossible.

"James, I have to deactivate my Power Suit if I'm going to go in here." I said.

"That isn't the best idea, Samus." He warned. "There is something in there, though. Unmoving but definitely alive."

I took one last glance around to make sure nothing would pounce and my Suit deactivated. I slipped in the door, spinning around to check for any hidden dangers. There were none so far. I reactivated my Suit and continued into the room, where a pile of debris lay in the far left corner.

"The source is coming from that. Be careful, Samus." James warned.

I approached the pile of plaster and nudged some of it aside. A long, alien moan came from within the debris. I began to work faster until I uncovered another Zebesian. It's biologically modified body was damaged in multiple places and it took a weak swipe at my face.

"It's another Zebesian." I reported. "Injured, though. It looks as though something tried to tear it apart."

"I thought the professor said they were all one with each other?" James said, slightly confused.

"Obviously something had a different idea." I freed the Zebesian from the rubble and dragged it onto the bare floor. It moaned again, louder this time.

"Adam, I found another experiment. Only…this one's hurt. I think the professor should come. Now." I requested.

"We're on our way, Samus. Stay where you are." Adam said.

I turned my attention back on the Zebesian. It was staring at me, as though it had never been shown kindness. "What happened?" I asked it, knowing it wouldn't answer.

Surprisingly it raised one shaking arm and tried to signal something to me. I wasn't catching on and it was losing strength fast. Just when I was about to give up something caught my eye. I held the Zebesian's arm tightly in my fist and examined the greenish sludge that was covering one side of it. Was this some type of …blood? It wasn't the Zebesian's, was it?

"Samus, the door's blocked. Use a missile to break it down." Adam said.

I shook myself back to reality and aimed my weapon at the door. In a brilliant explosion, the door was demolished, leaving an entry way for Adam, Anthony, James, the professor and two assistants. They all rushed over to where the Zebesian lay.

"We need to get it back to the lab." Anthony decided almost immediately.

"That we do." The professor agreed. Anthony grabbed the Zebesian's feet and James grabbed its arms. Together they began dragging it out of the room.

"The lab downstairs doesn't have the necessary equipment. There's another lab down this hall and to the left that we can use if it's still in good shape." The professor began to lead the way.

I caught up with him. "Professor, please. It would be in your best interests to let me go first. There could still be experiments around on this floor."

"Yes, right. Sorry." The professor allowed me to go first.

We came to a door that didn't have as much damage done to it as the other ones. The professor logged in a code and the door swung open to another lab, this one still in good condition. James and Anthony set the Zebesian on a nearby operating table and stepped back.

"Samus, this lab is by far safer than the other. Get the others and the experiment and bring them back here, then continue on finding survivors." Adam instructed.

"No." The professor said. "You can't bring him up here. Everything he needs to survive is down there and we can't waste time by dragging it all up here."

"Then I'll bring everyone up here and stay down there with him myself." I said. "Something keeps telling me there are more creatures down there anyway."

Before the professor could object, Adam nodded. "Good. Just bring them up here quickly."

I hurried down the hall, coming to the elevator and going down a floor. I was greeted by KG's gun in my face as I rounded the corner. Once he realized it was me, he sighed and said, "Don't scare me like that…"

"I'm instructed to bring you all up to the upper floor. There's an intact lab that's safer than this one." I cast a sweeping glance around the room. Lyle, Maurice, KG, Maria and one more scientist were the only ones here, not counting the creature that was still sleeping soundly on the bed in the corner.

"What about Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Shadow?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's his name."

I was slightly taken aback. In a few ways, I was reminded of me and the baby…but this innocence was shocking. The creature was bred for destruction, and she _names_ it?

"I'll stay here with it…_him_." I corrected myself.

Maria smiled. "Ok. I trust you."

Complete trust. This child was so inexperienced, yet she seemed stronger than many of the people I've met in my life. None had a spirit like hers.

"We'll make sure nothing happens on our journey up. Be on guard, Samus. I thought I caught a few traces of other experiments down here." Lyle warned, going towards the door to check if the coast was clear.

"I will." I sighed.

They left, with Maria giving me a small wave before leaving. I sank into a chair nearby and turned my attention to the creature lying on the bed. Shadow…very well named. It suited him.

The power readings I was picking up from him were still extremely high, occasionally causing my suit to fade out and then come back with a new vigor. I powered down again and took up a watch at the door. After an hour of glancing back and fourth I called up Adam on my communicator.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Nothing good. The Zebesian was too weak and died about fifteen minuets earlier. The professor doesn't know what had given it those wounds." Adam said. In the background, I thought I heard yelling. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I reported. "it's all quiet."

"Report every half hour." Adam said before switching his communicator off. I sighed and continued glancing left…right…left…right…

A small cough caught my attention. I turned to see Shadow's eyes slowly flickering open, not really focusing on anything but instead searching the lab for any danger. He squinted in my direction briefly before turning his attention on the floor.

"Adam? I've got something that could possibly grow into a probablem." I said.

At my voice, Shadow's eyes widened a bit and he glanced around again, searching for the source of the noise.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"He's waking up." I said.

His dark red eyes locked on me and he stiffened, unsure if I was a threat or not. I guessed he had small memories uploaded already into his mind so he could identify many of the workers. I knew I wasn't on the list.

"Samus, the professor said to keep him calm and make sure he knows you're not a threat. We'll be there in a few minuets." Adam said after a brief pause.

"Right. See you then." I switched off the communications link and turned my attention to Shadow. He had pulled the oxygen mask off his face and was cautiously taking deep breaths, never taking his eyes off of me.

"I know you don't know who I am, but you're safe. The professor's coming for you, all right?" I said, walking slowly into the room.

He backed away from me until his back was pressed against the wall. I stopped approaching him, thinking that it was slightly odd that a creature meant for destruction was cautious around me.

"I'll be over here if you need me." I said, turning and heading back towards the door to remain on watch. Where the heck were the others?

A few seconds later a loud clang caught my attention. I spun around to see that the air duct on the wall had been kicked open and I saw the dark flash of Shadow's leg as he vanished.

"Oh, no." I groaned, lunging towards the opening. There was no way I would fit in there. "Adam, have the others on alert. He just crawled into the air duct…I don't know where he's going."

"Try to find him. I'll send KG and Lyle out to help. We're going to stay here until you can locate him." Adam said hurriedly, as though he didn't want the professor to know. He was already under enough stress.

"Rodger that." I activated my suit and headed out the door of the destroyed lab. My suit was picking up faint traces of power…and it was heading up.

I raced to the nearest elevator and descended to the first floor. The power level readings were still there, but still faint. I took a few steps to the right to see them rise and I continued on that way. As I rounded a corner something fell from the roof and landed on my head, shrieking triumphantly. I grabbed its arm and threw it to the ground to see another of the lizard people, this one with dark green eyes and a light blue vest of scales. It scrambled up and lunged at me again. I fired once with my weapon, catching it in its scales and sending it crashing into the wall, stunned. It would have to do. I had lost the tranquilizer darts.

I grabbed it by its arms and hauled it along the hall towards where I was sure a cell was located before it realized that I meant to capture it again. It screamed and tried desperately to break out of my iron grip, which proved to be next to impossible. In its desperation, it clamped its jaws down on my Suit's arm, biting furiously.

I was about to knock it into the wall again when something hit me. I lost my balance and fell, releasing my grip on the creature. I turned to see another, this one with bright purple eyes and scales. The two of them started circling around me, trying to locate any weak spots. I trained my weapon on the first and kept a careful watch on the second. Now we just had to wait to see who would make the first move.

Before either of us could do anything the purple-eyed one crouched down, shielding its head as though scared. It screamed to the other…and then ran. The light blue one wasn't far behind.

I stood up slowly, trying to figure out why they had run. A small thump above me caught my attention and I glanced up. The power readings on my Suit skyrocketed. As far as I could tell, Shadow was directly above me. Had his sheer power scared the creatures off?

I followed the power readings until they nearly vanished. I had taken a wrong turn somehow and needed to backtrack. There was a door a few hallways back…

I found myself in the room we had first walked into, save the docking station. Nothing was in sight, and the power readings were normal until I turned towards the door leading to our ships.

How did he get out there? Was there even any air out there? I opened the door and was surprised to see that somehow the air readings were the same as the inside. Maybe over time the vacuum of space was replaced with breathable air. A quick scan showed that readings were normal…

…except when my gaze settled on my spacecraft.

I approached the craft warily, unsure of why he was in my shuttle and why he had chosen this place to hide out of everywhere else.

"I found him, Adam. You might want to bring the professor out to the docking station. He's somehow gotten inside my ship." I said.

"We'll be there any second." Adam promised.

I waited beside my craft for a few minuets, every now and then catching a few sounds from inside the craft. It sounded as though Shadow were pulling things to the ground…but what did I have that would be of any interest to him?

Adam and the professor came out into the docking station, Adam holding one of the dart guns and the professor pleading for him to just leave it. I deactivated my Suit, glad to find that the air was breathable. "He's inside my ship." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me he escaped?" The professor demanded. "I have a right to know!"

"Sorry, professor. That was my fault. But for now we need to retrieve your experiment." Adam clutched the gun tighter and approached my ship.

"Stop!" The professor commanded. "I'll go after him. He won't harm me."

"Fine…as long as Samus goes with you. It's her ship." Adam motioned for me to take the gun.

I accepted it and tossed it to the side. "The professor's right…and besides, even if he does decide to attack me I know where a backup weapon is."

I approached the side of my craft and lowered the lift that would bring us inside. It began to lift us inside and I got ready to flip out of range just in case the impossible happened.

The sound of crackling plastic met us as we stepped fully into the craft. I knelt behind one of the passenger chairs and slowly glanced around it.

What I found made me sigh softly with relief…and laugh silently. Before we had departed on this mission, just in case the impossible happened where we're stuck for six days on some space station, I had stashed Anthony's, Lyle's and my rations in one of the containment drawers nearby the command chair. Shadow had found them and had eaten all of mine and started on Lyle's.

I motioned for the professor to come. He burst out in laughter and approached his experiment, who gave him a guilty look. I stood up from behind the chair and couldn't help but join in on the professor's laugh, partly because I hated those rations and was surprised that anyone could eat one and a half in one sitting and partly because the look of guilt on Shadow's face was downright hilarious.

"How did you know that was here?" The professor chuckled, gathering the experiment in his arms. "and how did you know the air ducts lead out here?"

Shadow didn't say or do anything, probably because I was still unfamiliar to him and he still had his doubts. I began to wonder if he could actually talk too. The professor left and I set to work throwing the remains of the rations into the drawer, telling myself I would deal with that later. I exited my ship to find Adam waiting for me.

"He got into the rations?" A smile twitched on his lips. "Are you serious?"

"How he found and liked them are a mystery to me." I shrugged.

Adam laughed. That sound coming from him was so alien to me…and yet it made me feel more confident somehow. I powered up my Suit again and escorted the professor to the new and more secure lab when he said that that place would be safer for all of us from that point on.

** XxXxXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

Most of the rest of the day was occupied by finding and hunting down other experiments. Shadow wasn't the only one who had used the ducts to travel; most of the smaller experiments had found that method of safety and resourcefulness and used it to their advantage. That was how they had gotten into the lab in the first place. Because of this new factor, one of us was always guarding the door while another kept watch at the duct.

The day was finally drawing to a close when we found and brought back a group of ten scientists to the lab, all of them demanding to know what was going on. The professor engaged them in the details while I deactivated my Power Suit and slumped against the wall, drained from the efforts from today.

"What you're doing is great, Samus." Maria sat next to me. "I want to be like you some day."

If only she knew what I went though to get where I was now. She was better off becoming a scientist like her grandfather.

Across the room on a smaller hospital bed than the one in the other lab, Shadow lowered his feet to the floor and shakily made his way towards us. Not only was this experiment saved from the hatred, he was also bipedal and extremely smart. He curled next to Maria's side while never once taking his eyes off of me.

"He seems to like you." I remarked.

"Grandfather programmed him that way. He planned to upload the hatred in him…but mask it behind other feelings, one of them loyalty. I needed a friend anyway," Maria said. "and now I have two! …You are my friend, right, Samus?"

Something in the way she said it made me want to agree with her. But with all the current events unfolding…Adam was suspecting everyone aboard the ARK to be somehow in connection with the experiments, no matter how indirectly.

"I suppose I am." I found myself saying.

Maria's face broke out in a smile. She turned to Shadow and said, "You don't have to be so cautious around her, you know. She's nice. She did save you, after all."

Shadow nodded, still not taking his eyes off of me. Maria stroked his quills reassuringly, but his eyes never left me. It was as though he could see who I was in my past. In a few ways, I didn't doubt that.

Adam and Lyle eventually set out to find anything to be used as blankets or a mattress. We had all decided we would camp in the lab until a safer place arose somewhere. Between the Galactic Federation group, the thirteen or so ARK inhabitants and I, we just about took up all the space. Two people would keep watch while the others slept. One at the door and one near the ducts.

I was on first watch for the hallway. There was a soft light emitted from the various things in the lab; just enough light shed to make out forms in the hallway in case any came. I gripped Anthony's gun and waited for my watch to be over. Across the room, KG was doing the same with the air duct. Something told me as long as Shadow was around us, we'd be safe. His power was extraordinary.

I cast a glance around the lab again, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Although Anthony was snoring slightly. A small smile twitched on my lips but it quickly fell away. There would never be enough humor in my life.

A small shuffling noise caught my attention over Anthony's snores. I turned to see Shadow slip from the hospital bed in the corner and slowly and carefully make his way towards where Maria was sleeping on her side peacefully in the corner. He curled under her arm, snuggling close to her and then finally drifting off to sleep. It was hard to believe he was originally a weapon of destruction.

I turned my attention back to the hall, where all was still silent. Maybe the experiments were more like us than I originally thought; needing to sleep and eat like us. If that was the case, I could count on finding more runaways in my shuttle.

A small clank caught my attention. I held my breath, trying to pinpoint the noise. Anthony's ruckus wasn't helping. But whatever made the noise…it was further down the hall. Had the two lizard people come back?

I decided I had better find out. I gripped my gun and slowly made my way away from the lab. Nothing leapt at me to end my life. Nothing was there, beside the cold walls and debris. I began to wonder if this was a trap; a noise to lure me away from my companions. I glanced around one of two hallways branching off the one I was currently in and started to go right.

Another sound caught my attention and I wheeled around, gun at the ready. Shadow was standing at the junction of the three hallways. He stared down the gun I was holding and backed up slightly, nearly tripping over his own feet as he went. I lowered my weapon. "How did you get out here?" I asked.

"It's down there," Shadow said in hardly more than a rough whisper, pointing left down the other hallway. I was slightly stunned and worried, both emotions coming from the fact he could talk and he somehow knew something was down at the end of the hall. I nodded, turning my attention down the hall.

"What? Another experiment?" He didn't answer right away. "Shadow, what…" I trailed off as I turned and saw he had vanished. There was no way he could move that fast, was there?

I found my way back to the lab and managed to catch KG's attention. He made his way over toward me. "Did Shadow leave for a few minuets?" I asked.

"He didn't move at all." KG said, confused. "Why?"

"Because I just saw him down the hall." I said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Look, anything out of the ordinary?"

It was out of the ordinary that a creature meant for destruction could also by loyal to a friend. It was out of the ordinary that the same creature felt protected around her. It was out of the ordinary that any of this had taken place at all. It seemed as though everything wasn't ordinary anymore.

I shook my head. "I'm going to check around the hall anyway." I turned and headed down the hallway again.

"Be careful, Samus."

I came to the fork in the road and turned left, walking down the long hallway until another sound stopped me in my tracks. I slowly entered a small room built into the wall to find movement. I stood still as a statue.

A small, birdlike animal was happily playing with one of the lizard creatures. It gave a happy chirp and jumped on top of its playmate's head, tumbling down and off its scaled back. Hadn't Lyle thrown the same thing in one of the cells…?

The other creature was definitely one of the ones that had attacked us before. Bright purple eyes and scales on its otherwise human characteristics. It let the chick climb up its arm and perch on its shoulder.

As innocent as they seemed at the moment, I knew my duty. I caught the lizard off guard and sent it sprawling into the corner. The chick stared in disbelief at its unconscious friend, letting out loud impatient cries. It still wanted to play.

I didn't know if I would kill it with my blaster. I walked slowly into the room, grabbing the lizard by its arm. The chick scurried into the opposite corner, shuddering and never taking its eyes off of me. I began dragging the lizard out and towards the cell at the end of the hall. After a great deal of distance was put between the chick and I, it began to slowly follow. Perfect.

Small bangs were coming from the cell. I steadied my gun, ready for anything. I unlocked the door and shot multiple times, warding off any creatures that had ideas of attacking. I must have stunned them by such a forceful entry because I had no resistance as I threw the lizard in. As I was shutting the door, the small white chick darted in. I latched the door and locked it firmly, glad to be down two experiments.

I made my way back towards the lab, where I found Anthony taking over the next shift.

"Where've you been, Princess? It's long past your watch." He yawned.

I handed him the gun I had been using. "Never mind. I'll tell in the morning." I made my way into the room and lay down on a few blankets. It wasn't comfortable, but it kept the chill from the cold floor from piercing my bones. I was suddenly very tired.

As I was drifting off, I had the feeling of being watched. Turning onto my side, I made out two large red eyes fixed on me from across the room. I didn't know what Shadow saw in me that was so interesting, but it was really starting to unnerve me. I turned over again and eventually fell into a well-needed sleep.

** XxXxXxXx**

The next day we secured the most important lab in the entire ARK. Once we were certain it was free of rogue experiments, the scientists went to collect the others from the cells and bring them here. There were high security containment units in the back. Armed with tranquilizer darts, they insisted they'd be fine. Lyle, James and Maurice went with them, just in case. The rest of us began moving things back and fourth between the labs, bringing everything of value up to the higher security one.

A good half of the day passed before we were finally finished. The experiments were locked away in a separate containment unit each…but there were still at least twenty containment units still empty.

"There are still many missing." The professor sighed. "No doubt they're catching on to what we've been doing to the others and are hiding somewhere."

"Galactic Federation group…you know what to do. I'm coming with you to try to get this under control faster." Adam flicked the shielding on his helmet down and gripped a tranquilizer gun given to him from one of the scientists. "Let's move out."

I activated my Power Suit and we went to secure the whole of the ARK.

We began to split up among the floors until it was only me and Anthony left together. The pair of us lasted for a while until we came to another fork in the road.

"I'll go left. Just radio if you run into trouble, Princess." Anthony winked and headed to the left.

I watched him go before slowly making my way down the right. I came to a door that was partly closed, and upon wrenching it open found another lizard. The other from before that had attacked us.

It was dead.

A milky white substance covered most of it, making my mind race and my heart quicken. This was impossible. After all…they were extinct. The baby was the last of its kind…then why was this creature showing signs of being killed by Metroids?

"Adam…" I hesitated for a few seconds. "What is the possibility that they somehow got their hands on Metroids?"

"Next to nothing. Why?" Adam's voice was suddenly worried.

"This creature was killed by either Metroids or a close replica. Like the Zebesians all over again."

"Then that is bad news. Meet me at the elevator on the second floor." Adam switched off his communications.

I began re-tracing my steps. If the Metroids were here…or even if they re-created them…then they would need someone or something to control them. In order to bring back the Metroids, they would have to create another Mother Brain. The thought of it repulsed me. I suddenly found myself inside the elevator, bound for the second floor.

Adam was waiting for me. "If I'm thinking this is bad, then you're thinking this is worse." He said slowly.

** XxXxXxXx**

They had brought back the Metroids. The professor didn't even dodge our demands and launched into the explanation. The Metroids were thought to be the perfect weapon of destruction. Draining power…they were almost unstoppable. But they were among some of the first to break out of the lab and in the process, free others. But now they were lost somewhere on the ARK…

Lyle and I had been sent with orders to find and destroy any of them we came upon. They were too dangerous to be returned to the labs. This was one experiment that couldn't be left alone. Adam directed us to not use freeze guns unless absolutely necessary, as if we accidentally shot another of the experiments it may not survive for long. The guns killed all skin and tissue on contact. If something happened to get hit in the face with a blast…

Before long, I found myself alone. Lyle had gone down another hallway somewhere behind me. That was fine. I work better alone.

Nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe I imagined the substance on the lizard? But that didn't explain how it died. Something told me that this mystery would unfurl itself in a furious rush, killing all who were unprepared…

I stopped just in time to avoid running into Lyle. "How did you get here? I thought you went down a different hall." I said.

"I found a shortcut." He replied. "Come on, there's obviously nothing here. We should report back to the lab."

I nodded. But something was odd about him. The way he was speaking…too fast and slurred. I wondered if he had saw something that could possibly threaten us all.

"Lyle, did you find anything?" I asked, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

He ducked away from me, gripping his blaster tight. "Nothing! Nothing at all." He said, his voice rising sharply. He relaxed slightly. "Sorry about that. I've just been so nervous lately."

We headed back to the lab. The entire way I stayed a few feet behind him, watching his fast but jerky movements. Almost like some sort of robot. I decided not to press him over this unimportant issue and turned my attention to the halls, just in case something had been hiding this entire time and chose to lunge.

We entered the lab to find only a few scientists left along with Maria, Shadow and Adam.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, powering my Power Suit down.

"They're trying to bait a trap for the Metroids." Adam said. "We have no idea where they are at this time. Our scanners can't pick up any traces. It's like they just vanished."

I was only half listening to him. I watched in the background as Maria approached one of the containment units, this one holding one of the Zebesians. Before she had approached it, it was taking dangerous swipes at the glassy substance containing it…but now that she was nearby…it stopped. Stopped and just held eye contact. This struck me as odd, even a bit more than Lyle's strange behavior earlier.

"Lyle." Adam said, turning his attention to him.

Lyle visibly jumped. "Yes…sir?"

I looked to the back of the room again, but my gaze settled on Shadow. Instead of meeting my eyes, his were focused on Lyle, not blinking. His back was pressed against the wall as though trying to melt through it to escape.

I made my way back towards him, but he didn't even notice I was approaching until I was taking a seat on the floor next to him. "What is it?" I asked.

His eyes flickered from Lyle to me and back again, finally locking on my face. He shook his head slowly back and fourth. "No?" I prompted.

He shook his head a bit faster, facial expression telling me I was wrong. "Wait…not?" I tried.

A nod. His eyes flickered back to Lyle and he cocked his head in that direction. I caught on almost immeadentally.

"That's not Lyle?"

Shadow nodded again. I stood and made my way back towards where Adam and Lyle were still conversing. Something was indeed odd about him…his normally shiny armor was dulled, as though covered in a thin wax. His eyes were jumping around the room, fixing on everything but Adam. He was fidgeting with his blaster. Something was wrong.

"Samus, did you see this bird…thing?" Maria asked from the back of the room. Her sudden voice made Lyle jump. I turned my attention from him to Maria, who was giggling and tracing lines on the glass in front of her. Inside it, the small white birdlike creature was following her fingertip, its 'beak' pressed on the containment unit's side.

"Isn't he cute?"

A small smile broke out over my face. Although something about this creature was unsettling, it seemed innocent enough. I glanced back towards Lyle and Adam, surprised to see Lyle's expression that flickered away almost as quickly as it had come.

_ Hatred_…

Now I was nearly sure that something had indeed happened to him. I approached Adam and waited until he was finished with Lyle before speaking.

"Adam, something is wrong here."

Lyle's eyes got wide.

"Since we've returned from scouting out most of the halls, Lyle's-"

"She's right, I haven't been felling very well." Lyle interrupted, clutching at his stomach. "I must have caught something."

Adam cast a confused look at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing sir." Lyle beat me to it. "I don't think she's feeling very well either."

"I hope you can still function normally for the rest of the hour until I can relieve you. I have to meet up with the professor." Adam turned and headed for the door.

"Really, Samus, I'm fine." Lyle grinned. It caught me off guard, because the grin wasn't humorous…

…it was a grin of hatred.

Before I could react, Maria came up to my side, Shadow closely following. "We have files on the research here. I found a few bits of it earlier today…would you like to look at it?"

"Sure."

I turned quickly and walked in the opposite direction away from Lyle, hurriedly busing myself in reading long complicated words, many of which I had no idea what the definition was. When I was starting on the third page of the research, Shadow coughed hard and muttered, "You know, right?"

"Yes, I know. But I don't know what to do." I whispered. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"He's dead,"

Shadow's words took me by surprise. How was Lyle dead? He was standing in the middle of the lab, eyes darting around as though afraid something would leap out and destroy him. I though he meant that Lyle just wasn't acting normally, not that this was a complete different person…or creature.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"That's not Lyle." I pretended to read again, just in case he decided to glance at me again. "Something's happened to him.

"He's dead." Shadow insisted.

The door opened and the professor walked in, flanked by two of his scientists. "Not a bit of luck." He sighed. "Nothing at all. It's like they expect us to destroy them and are hiding out for the time being."

"Grandfather, what was that small bird going to be used for?" Maria asked, pointing behind her towards the capsule for the small white creature.

"Ah, he was suppost to be our finest. Before Shadow came along, that is. He's harmless." The professor said, walking over to the capsule and deactivating it. The small bird hopped out, chirping, finally deciding that Shadow's shoulder would make a nice perch.

As the creature approached him, Shadow jumped up and sidestepped it, as though afraid it would harm him. The bird thought this was all some sort of game and began weaving in and out of Shadow's legs, finally making him lose his balance and fall heavily to the ground. The bird took its victory lap around the fallen experiment and then skittered away into a corner, chasing its own feet. Maria laughed at Shadow's annoyed expression as he picked himself off the ground and barred his teeth at the bird.

My attention broke away from the bird to settle on the professor again. But something behind him caught my attention…

"LYLE!" I shouted, leaping forward. But I knew I wouldn't make it in time.

Lyle had raised his blaster and aimed it squarely at the professor's back. I knew I wouldn't reach him before he shot. I could only watch in horror as the beam of light left the barrel.

A flash of black rushed past my side and suddenly the professor was falling out of the way as his creation shoved him aside. Shadow gave a choked gasp as the blast from the gun caught him in his upper arm, sending him crashing limply to the ground. Maria screamed and ran to his side while I activated my Power Suit.

Lyle began to change. His arms grew out while his legs grew shorter until he was on all fours. His face changed and widened slightly, his eyes turning from their human shape to one of a preying cat. Fur sprouted out of his back, his suit melting away into patches of skin or fur. What was standing in front of me greatly resembled a dark gray panther with patchy fur and a long scar down its left side. It stared at me before shouting in Lyle's voice, "You're next!"

It lunged. I fired, missing its underbelly by mere inches. It knocked me to the ground, planting a paw firmly on my chest. "Escape, why don't you? Escape and destroy me!" it taunted.

I couldn't move. The readings on my Suit showed an excessive amount of pressure being put on my front…my shielding wouldn't last much longer and I couldn't do anything.

The panther gave a loud, catlike growl and it stumbled to the side. I grasped this opportunity to spring up and roll out of the way. I turned back to the scene to see Shadow struggling to stay on his feet, his left hand pressed over his right arm, trying to stop the blood. The panther swiped at him with sharpened claws, missing by inches. Shadow backed up, a snarl on his muzzle. He wasn't going down that easily. To prove it, he lashed out with amazing speed, a small flash of light leaving his fingertips along with small droplets of blood. The panther stumbled, yowling loudly.

I fired my weapon at the panther, catching it in its back and ripping a loud, angry cry from its throat. It turned its attention to me now, swinging its large paws at my face. I dodged its attacks and fired a missile at it. A blast of brilliant color filled the lab.

It flew backwards into the wall, unmoving. I deactivated my Power Suit and ran to Shadow, who was slowly stumbling to side to side. He collapsed into Maria' arms, soft whimpers drowning out the sound of the panther's smoldering fur.

"What was that thing?" I demanded.

"A shapeshifter," Maria said, completely pale. "one of the most dangerous."

That night I had seen Shadow out in the hall…had the shapeshifter taken his form? But why…?

The professor had shakily gotten to his feet, coming over where his granddaughter and creation were, dropping down beside them. "Maria, I need you to find me a tranquilizer. If he's kept conscious for the next few minuets here…I don't know if he'll survive." He took Shadow from her arms, carefully examining his wound.

Maria sprang up and ran towards the back cupboards. While I turned my attention to the panther. It was alive, but no matter how much life it was clinging to it would lose it. A quick blast to its neck disposed of it almost immeadentally.

"Samus, what energy source does this weapon run off?" The professor demanded.

I left the dead creature's side and made my way over to him. "It runs off a battery that has a 36 hour charge on it last time I checked. The ammo is energy, pure energy that can burn through exposed human skin. The energy is surrounding a small fragment of metal. The theory is that the energy will burn through protective layers and allow the bullet to pierce exposed flesh and still do significant damage."

The professor nodded worriedly, gently carrying Shadow over to the hospital bed in the corner, placing him on his uninjured side and clasping a hand firmly over his wound. Maria ran back to us, a small syringe clasped in her fist. The professor injected it into Shadow's other arm and waited for it to take effect. The other scientists pushed Maria and I out of the way, stacking supplies on and around the bed. He was in good hands.

"What happened to Lyle?" Maria asked, still deathly pale.

"Lyle…" I paused. "…is dead."

** XxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

I had just now noticed, three hours later, that the small white bird was gone. Shadow had lost a lot of blood, most of it staining the ground around where the fight had taken place. The professor expected him to recover, but he didn't say how long recovery would take. Anthony, James, Maurice and I traced Lyle's last steps to a room where he lay, torn apart. James' comment stuck out at me more than anything, saying he looked like a pile of rags. It was true…he was so badly sliced through by the shapeshifting creature he was barely recognizable besides the Galactic Federation badge on his chest.

We were not advised to go out on our own anymore. Because of this, we were heavily at a disadvantage in covering more of the ARK in a short amount of time. Metroids were around here…and there's no telling how many survivors they could have killed so far. I spent the rest of the day searching every nook and cranny with Anthony.

Come night I was exhausted and Maurice offered to take my watch. I didn't object as he took up silent position, watching out for any danger.

Morning brought the unusual—but very welcomed—scent of food. My stomach rumbled loudly, and I realized we hadn't eaten anything in the past two days. Between just Maria and I, we ate most of the food that the scientists had scavenged for us. We spent the rest of the morning searching out food and even breaking into the rations I didn't expect we needed.

Once our stomachs were comfortably full we set out. Anthony reported a Metroid sighting, and Adam authorized freeze gun usage. The middle of the day brought our first Metroid killing. James radioed in a downed hatchling right about noon.

This sparked hope in the rest of us, although no survivors had been found in a long time. Adam was confident in finding others, but if it was to assure his troops or the ARK personnel was impossible to tell. Probably both. We needed the encouragement.

But by night no other Metroids had been found or killed, confirming our fears; they were indeed using the air ducts to move around. We could enter a room and they would zip to the ducts, leaving us to think nothing had been in the room the entire time. It would be next to impossible to destroy them all at once. There was also the theory they established base somewhere in the ARK.

"KG and I secured a kitchen," Anthony reported. "and one with food still in it. The experiments haven't gotten to it yet, so it's still useable. How about we head out there and camp for the night?"

That brought a small chuckle from the professor. "No, sorry, Anthony. But believe me…in the morning I'll take a few of you there to bring back food for the others."

"I can make some mean pancakes." Anthony said.

**XxXxXxXx**

Anthony was right about those pancakes. We stuffed ourselves full and then took to seeking out and destroying the Metroids. James joked that as soon as we exited the kitchen they'd swarm in, attracted by the smell of freshly cooked food. Adam had to remind them they were attracted to power, not food.

We found a room that seemed like its purpose was to purify the air. An abundance of plants grew everywhere, giving ideal concealment for any hiding experiments. We began to split up.

It took me a total of two seconds to realize that was a bad idea. Maurice shouted over the communications link about a lizard and we regrouped faster than we ever had. There, clinging to a tree, was indeed some sort of reptile, although a white downy substance covered its back. Its green eyes locked on me, probably because I was the brightest colored member of the group. It launched itself off the tree at me and pinned me down, shrieking in delight. I caught sight of its spiked tail and shot a missile at it, keeping it from plunging into my head. There was a loud blast and the creature jumped, but not in time.

Anthony had shot at it with his plasma beam, catching it in its side and sending it writhing on the ground, struggling to get back onto its feet. It eventually flipped over again, eyeing our group warily before throwing itself at the wall and bursting through it. It left a trail of green blood behind it.

"Just what was that thing?" James asked.

"Whatever it was, it was bad news." Adam said simply. "Are you ok, Samus?"

"I'm fine." I responded.

"We should report back to the professor to tell him what we encountered." Anthony suggested. "He has a right to know what we hunt around here…and something tells me that thing plays a major role here."

While he continued talking, I began following the tail of blood until I was facing the hole in the wall. Something small and white caught my attention, and I turned to see the white bird slouched against a nearby tree. It was covered in green blood too, and I began to wonder if the reptile had killed it.

When I turned it over, I saw a whole different side of the story. It wasn't killed…it had been _shed_. That reptile came from this bird somehow, shedding its bird-like coat for this new, preying one. A stone seemed to drop into my stomach. Something told me this thing was bad news.

I eventually found myself confronting the professor again back in the lab as Adam retold of what happened. When he was done with his side of the story, I joined in.

"The small bird…the reptile was it, sir. The bird was a shed skin…and this was underneath."

The professor paled. "This wasn't in its anatomy." He muttered. "Keep an eye out for this reptile, all right? Capture it and bring it back here."

Adam nodded. "Will do. Come on, KG, with me. The rest of you stay here and be prepared for your shift."

Maria walked up to my side as I powered down my Power Suit. "The little bird was what attacked you?" She asked, wide eyed.

I nodded. "I can't believe it would do that either. But now everything here has to be thought of as dangerous until proven otherwise."

"Except Shadow, right?"

I turned my attention to the back of the room, where Shadow was lying fast asleep on his stomach, injured arm tucked up close to his body. The shard of metal in the blaster's blast had cut him to the bone…he would live, at the very worst losing control over his arm. As much as I didn't want to classify him as possibly dangerous, I had to. He seemed to shoot pure energy at the shapeshifting panther and his energy levels were incredible.

"Even Shadow." I said softly.

"Why? He probably helped save all the lives of your men."

"I know...but his power is extraordinary. There's no telling what he'll do if angry."

"Nothing. The rings he has on limit his power depending on how he's feeling. He was able to attack the shapeshifter because he wanted to protect you and willed it to happen." Maria said. "He's not dangerous…please don't bring more people here to take him away. If any of the experiments here are to be saved, please protect him."

The pleading in her voice was gripping. This girl wanted to protect what could have easily destroyed her if it hadn't been broken out of its tank early. I found myself sighing and saying, "All right, I promise."

She smiled. "I'll try to protect your friends too. But I can't do very much…maybe I can help with the food gathering? I'm good at carrying things."

"Maybe. But until that time comes, we'll just have to wait."

** XxXxXxXx**

Adam and I set out to locate the reptile the following morning. The trail of blood it left eventually died away, as if it had found a way to stop the bleeding. It was smarter than we expected.

The trail went cold in a long corridor on the second floor. No traces of the creature were in sight…no traces of anything else were present either. Discouraged, we turned around and headed back to the lab.

James and KG went out next to pick up where we left off; to try to see something we could have possibly overlooked. I knew they wouldn't find anything, but Adam had already sent them on their way. The professor and all of the other scientists had gone back to the other lab to do something, leaving Maria, Anthony, Maurice, Adam, and I.

I sat near the back of the room on a short three-legged stool next to the small hospital bed where Shadow was still lying. Maria was sitting to the right of me on another stool, currently trying to tell me about another of her grandfather's experiments.

"…of course, they weren't really the kind of thing you'd want to be around." She trailed off. "Sort of like the Metroids."

"How are they controlled? The Metroids, I mean?" I asked.

Maria stood up to head to the furthest corner of the room, where a single computer was pressed against the wall. She booted it up, saying, "Don't let grandfather see me on this. He thinks I don't know the password." She smiled slightly and entered her name in the small password box.

Instantly, many files covered the screen, each one labeled differently with a number afterwards. She clicked on one titled 'METROID M/B3081 INCOMP.'.

Two words caught my eye. I leaned in so I could read the small words that were spread over the screen. "So…he's re-created the Metroids much like they've been in real life…" Dread dropped like a lead ball in my stomach. "…even Mother Brain…"

"We call the program MB for short," Maria said. "and it's been working really well..until the Metroids escaped and a couple went beyond the signal. If we can bring them back to MB, they should be harmless."

I nodded and scanned the rest of the document. It was incomplete, probably abandoned when the experiments began run free. After I was done reading what I wanted to about it, Maria closed the file and shut the computer down just as James wondered over.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yawning from boredom.

"Samus was reading some of the notes on the experiments." Maria said. "Apparently we've brought them back to their full destructive force here."

"Then that's going to be a probablem." James said thoughtfully. He went back to where the others were gathered, talking loudly in the hall and occasionally casting us glances. Maria shook her head.

"Men," She sighed. "They're weird. 'Then that's going to be a probablem' isn't going to cover it, is it, Samus?"

I had to laugh. It felt good to finally take a moment to drop what had happened in the last few days and just laugh. Although I knew my life would never have enough cheer in it.

Maria cast a glance around me and said softly. "Oh, great. He's waking up again… grandfather said to keep him calm but not use any more of the tranquilizer." She walked around me to the hospital bed, where Shadow was fighting to stay conscious and sit up. The bandages on his arm kept him from moving his shoulder and movement was greatly restricted in his elbow. He must have tried to move his wrist and gotten no results, because all the color drained out of his face.

"Shadow, don't worry. You'll be able to move around soon…but for right now just stay still. Your arm will heal, ok?" Maria said softly, stroking his quills and slowly coaxing him back to sleep. The tranquilizer couldn't have burned off that fast anyway. He would still be extremely tired and confused if he had stayed conscious.

I turned my attention to the guys in the hallway. I began to wonder what would happen if they had been separately attacked by the shapeshifter like Lyle had been. Would I have noticed by now? Would I even be dead? Would we all be dead? I decided I didn't want to dwell on those thoughts.

Several hours later, I received a communication from KG that they had found the creature's trail again. A few minuets after that they came running back to the lab, out of breath and absolutely terrified.

Whatever they had seen, it wasn't good news.

** XxXxXxXx**

The creature had shed its skin again, leaving the torn shell behind mounted on the wall like a trophy. The very sight of this repulsed me, and I began to wonder if this was what had alarmed the others so severely. It didn't seem possible.

"Just what did you see?" I asked into my communications.

"It shed its skin…like what you're seeing now." KG said slowly. "Only…we watched it shed it. What crawled out was some sort of hellish beast. Looked like a dragon."

I activated the screening on my Power Suit and nodded to Anthony. We entered the small door under the shed skin and glanced around.

"I'll go on ahead," Anthony said. "meet up with me when you're done here."

I watched him go and then turned my attention to the walls…the ground…the roof…nothing. Nothing, except what looked like small tufts of fur from the lizard's back before it shed its skin. I had no idea what it would look like now. I turned and went the way Anthony went.

It was dark, but I was ready. As I slowly entered the strange circular room, something red shone into my eyes. I aimed my weapon at the source and Anthony shouted, "Samus, watch out!"

I dived to the side as a giant shadow of a winged beast flew up and over us. I went back to back with my comrade. "Man…can't see a thing in here. Look for the exit, all right? We may be needing it."

No sooner had I found the exit than a stream of smoke demolished our only way out. Adam's voice came over my communicator. "Samus, activate the switch on the wall to get the lava flowing. It should brighten things up a bit. I'm authorizing Super Missile use."

Prepped and ready, a Super Missile flew from my weapon and struck the switch. Lava flowed around the small platform Anthony and I were on and I saw the creature for the first time.

Fear speared my heart. I wasn't aware of time anymore. I could only stare as the dragon-like, terrifying creature landed in front of me and opened its triangular jaws in a threatening roar.

"_Ridley?_" I gasped. I felt so young…terrified…There was no way I would be able to defeat him…

"Samus? Samus, can you hear me? Samus, use your Plasma Beam!" Adam shouted, but I was barely aware of his voice. Ridley grabbed me in one of its clawed hands and dragged me into the air.

"_LET HER GO_!" Anthony shouted.

The dragon slammed me into the wall, dragging me along as he flew. My Power Suit began to disintegrate around my arms…and then my entire body. If he did something like that again I knew there wouldn't be a piece of me fit to bury. I saw a shot of light from out of the corner of my eye and the grip Ridley had fastened around my middle was loosened and I began to fall.

The scream that was ripped from my throat didn't even seem to come from me. I somehow managed to activate my Suit before I struck the metal grating keeping me above the lava pool. I watched as Anthony stared Ridley straight in the eyes and shouted, "You _PUNK_! That's no way to treat a lady! I aughta teach you about respect!"

"Anthony! No!" I shouted, struggling to my feet.

I could only watch as Ridley swung his tail around Anthony, sending him flying over the edge and into the lava below.

Rage spread through me and I activated the Plasma Beam, shooting at Ridley as fast as I could and landing multiple hits. "Anthony!" I kept shouting his name although I knew he was gone. "_THIS IS FOR ANTHONY!_"

Ridley tried in vain to put the blade at the end of his tail through me. I dodged every hit he tried to land and countered with my own accurate attacks. He took to the air again and spewed bright hot fire at me, landing a single hit that cost me more than it was worth. As soon as he got one hit on me, more followed.

A warning popped up in my Suit. _LOW POWER_

Ridley had actually retreated a few feet back, as though allowing me to recharge so the battle could last longer. I began to charge the lost power and that was when he began to plan his move. He leapt into the air, bringing all his power together into one single hit. _Come on..charge faster…_

…He launched another fireball at me….

_Just two more seconds_…

It hit.

I expected to be dead. Instead, my Suit had taken a heavy hit with its replenished power. I was back in the game. Ridley, there was no way you're escaping me now.

My attacks intensified as did his. Both of us wanted the prize of defeating the other and escaping with our lives. I was fueled by fury; Ridley by the will to survive.

I landed another solid hit on his neck, sending him crashing into the wall with a loud screech. He held eye contact with me as though to say that we'd be meeting again…but I highly doubted that. He crashed into the wall and vanished through the opposite hall.

Anthony was dead.

The full weight of the sentence finally dawned on me. I wondered if he had been conscious as he hit bottom. I had lost another friend…a companion…I could almost call him my brother. I turned my attention to where Ridley had speared himself through the wall and made the decision to follow.

"Adam…_Adam_…" I said repeatedly into the communications link. He didn't answer. I guess I was going alone.

** XxXxXxXx**

I made it a good distance away from the battle scene when I caught sight of someone entering a door up ahead. Was that…? I couldn't tell if it was KG, a scientist or anyone else. I was still too far away. I began to quietly follow.

I entered into a large room mostly inhabited by the gigantic computer system in the middle of it. Seated at the controls was the professor.

"Professor," I said.

He jumped, nearly toppling over in his chair as he turned around sharply. He was holding a small gun, but he lowered it once he realized it was me. "Samus!...I…what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. "You know it's too dangerous to venture out here by yourself. Have you heard from Adam?"

"He rushed out of the room, last I saw him. I think he shouted your name to his troops, but I can't be sure. When everyone was distracted, I came here."

"To do what?" I asked, approaching the computer.

"Nothing. Classified." He began to close the documents that were open.

"Hold it." I commanded, leaning in. I began to speed read the tiny words on screen, trying to find anything that could be of importance. I found it almost immeadentally.

It said that Adam Malkovich was responsible for the whole bioweapons project along with another woman named Madeline Bergman.

"That can be explained…" The professor must have seen where I was staring. "Just a typo."

It seemed more than that. I decided to grill him about it later. Another word caught my eye.

"How did you re-create the Metroids in the first place?" I asked.

"Using Mother Brain's example. We built another…only this one could be contained," The professor said. "in a sector of the ARK known as Sector Zero. But the Metroids have somehow been given orders to expand their exploration of the ARK…that's why they're turning up here. I was trying to override Mother Brain's—or MB's—orders to them…but they're not responding. It's almost as though MB's overrode the entire system. It wasn't suppost to be that smart."

"I'm heading to Sector Zero to destroy it." I said finally.

"No, you can't!" The professor stood suddenly, staring at me angrily. "To destroy MB…you'll be sacrificing your life as well. The only way to destroy it and the Metroids completely is to get the sector to self-destruct. These Metroids…they're different. They're immune to cold. The one that got destroyed earlier was the only one left that was still effected by that element. The others will kill the ones that show weakness."

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse…they've genetically engineered Metroids to be immune to the one thing that can kill them. Now they're almost undefeatable. The only way to destroy them completely, once and for all…would be for me to sacrifice my life.

"Maurice, James….follow this signal. The professor slipped out here and I need you to escort him back to the lab." I said into my communications link.

"Samus, no! Don't do this." The professor pleaded.

"If there's a way to protect the survivors here, this is it. I will gladly sacrifice my life for you." I said simply.

The professor didn't say another word, even as my backup arrived to lead him back to the safety of the lab.

"What about you, Samus?" Maurice asked.

"I've got something I have to do. I'll meet you back at the lab." I lied.

Maurice shrugged. "What about the don't go alone protocol?"

"Adam gave me different orders." I felt sick for lying about him. But what was I to do?

The three of them left, with the professor glancing back at me before the doors closed. I activated the shielding on my Power Suit's visor and headed out.

** XxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**

I found myself in a wide room. Too wide. I told myself to expect the unexpected and be aware. There was a presence in the room…a presence of power. I glanced from left to right, but nothing was there. Up and down; the same. Behind me…

I jumped backwards at the small Metroid that was floating inches from my face. It circled me, shrieking happily. Just like the baby…

I pushed that thought away. It would have to be destroyed. I aimed my weapon at it but never shot because of the blast that caught me in the back. My Suit shorted out and I fell to the ground, feeling drained. The baby Metroid began to descend towards my head…

And in another blast, it was dead. I sunk into darkness.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Samus. Can you hear my voice?" I could barely make out the words. Someone leaned my back against the wall. I struggled to make my eyes focus.

"I read you…loud and clear…Adam." I gasped.

"Through that door is where the Metroids have been hiding out. They've established base in the second most secure part of the ARK, where hardly anyone could reach alive. The artificial intelligence that controls them should be there as well. Inside that sector is a self-destruct button system that will eject the sector if a significant amount of damage is done to it." Adam said, not missing a beat.

"Wait…no…" I shook my head. "Why did you shoot me?" I asked instead of the other question that was gnawing at me. I thought I knew what he was hinting at.

"You can't destroy these Metroids. They can't be frozen like the others." Adam said simply.

"But the baby...you were able to freeze it! And why were you credited for the bioweapons weapons here?"

"My guess is it was still in the larval stage." He paused for a bit before continuing on. "I wrote a report saying why they shouldn't attempt this, but apparently the scientists re-wrote it to suit them and get started on it anyway. After I destroy the sector, there will still be a few Metroids hanging around here, and that's when you come in." He began to walk towards the secure door.

"No, Adam!" I said fiercely. "I won't let you do this!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Then how else will we secure this place?"

"I'll do it!" I said, shakily getting to my feet.

He shook his head. "You're the intergalactic bounty hunter. I'm merely human. And besides, the professor's granddaughter will be heartbroken." He started walking again. "Find and destroy Ridley. I've also located a survivor in room MW. Secure their safety."

"Adam…" I trailed off. My Power Suit was trying to regenerate on me, bits and pieces of it coming into focus and then vanishing, only to come back with a new vigor. I shut it off and made a wild grab at the door as it slid shut behind my commander.

"Adam!" I shouted, pounding on the glass. "Adam, don't do this!"

He turned towards me for the last time and gave a grim smile. "No objections. Right, lady?"

I deliberately turned my thumb down after inching towards my first thumbs up. The smile faded from his face to be replaced with determination. The last I ever saw of him was as he turned and headed into the sector. With that, the doors completely locked behind him and I was left in the room.

Two.

Two great people I had known for a long time were gone. Anthony and Adam. All within the day. Under normal circumstances, I would grieve however silently for them. But this was not the time. I had to inform the others of what they had done.

I commanded myself not to grieve for the man who was like a father to me. I allowed myself to say a silent thank you before rushing towards the door, Power Suit activated.

"Leave the rest to me." I hissed.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Adam and Anthony are dead," I announced, deactivating my Power Suit.

The gasps and looks of shock were unmistakable. Maria had clapped both hands over her mouth, as though scared she'll scream if they weren't there. Her eyes were wide, matching many others in the room.

"Wh…what do you mean, _dead_?" KG said out of disbelief.

"Dead," I repeated. "never coming back."

Silence covered the room for about a minuet until James sighed and said, "It's no use sitting around here. If they are gone, there's no bringing them back. We have to keep our chins high so we can get through the rest of this crisis."

Nods of approval were moving many heads up and down. I was one of them. "Adam left me with instructions to find and put an end to Ridley. He also said there is a survivor in room MW."

"Then we better get to work. Professor, are there any maps of the ARK around here?" KG said.

Instantly, everyone launched into action. Many of the scientists began going through cupboards, trying to find some unknown substance. Maria retreated to the back of the room, where Shadow was lazily looking in my direction. His arm had been re-bandaged, allowing him to bend his elbow with more ease. He was healing fast.

I joined the hub around one of the counters, pouring over a map.

"This is room MW." The professor said, pointing to a small room in the deepest part of the ARK. "And this is where we are." He pointed to one of the levels up above.

"Room MW has a high security system. Whoever's trapped in there must have been there a long time. And there's no telling if they're dead or alive." One of the scientists said.

"We have to take that risk." I said. "I'm going after Ridley. Who's heading to room MW?"

"We will." James said. "You be careful."

"Don't worry." I replied. Someone touched my arm and I turned to see Shadow, who was giving me a look of concern.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can come." He said.

I cast a glance at his bandaged arm. "Not in that condition."

"Samus…you're going to room MW?"

"I'm not. James and KG are. I'm hunting Ridley down." I walked a little way from the group. Shadow followed.

"Don't go to that room." The pleading tone combined with the commanding one was hard to not pay attention to.

"Why not?"

"Because she knows. Don't let them know." He pointed with his good arm towards the group huddled around the map.

"Know what?" I asked.

Shadow glanced at Maria, who had come up beside him. "About her."

"Oh, Shadow, relax." Maria sighed. "I'm fine."

I activated my Suit and headed towards the door, a few questions forming in my mind. What did Shadow mean? What doesn't he want the scientists and the Galactic Federation group to know about Maria? Was she in some sort of danger?

I boarded an elevator and headed up to where I last saw Ridley…and Anthony.

I followed Ridley's destruction through the halls until the trail went cold again. I continued in the way I was going until I found another elevator and began heading up. Up a few floors…to the main parts of the ARK. What I saw when I stepped out of the elevator will forever haunt me.

Three scientists lay dead, strange molted patterns on their bodies. All three of them looked as thought they had died screaming; their eyes still open. I quickly moved away, thinking of the people I knew to be dead.

There was a splatter of something green on the floor. Upon rounding the corner, I found a puddle of the stuff, slowly making its way down the hall until it entered a door. Weapon at the ready, I entered and spun around.

In the corner lay Ridley. Dead. He looked as though he ad been torn apart…mummified, even. His triangular jaws were open in one last roar.

"Ridley…what could have happened?" I asked to no one in particular. I could only stare at his corpse, trying to get an inkling to what could have done this.

I eventually tore my gaze away and it settled on another door at the end of the room. A small map was posted on the wall nearby…I was closer to room MW than I thought Just through this door was an elevator to deliver me to the lower parts of the ARK, where the survivor would be.

"I'm going to find the survivor." I said into my communications. "Ridley is dead; killed by something before I could get to him. Come as soon as you can."

I switched it off and made my way down the halls. There was some sort of anti-intruder device on the walls, and every now and then I was forced to blast it to oblivion to keep from getting injured. The rings of power it sent out seemed dangerous.

I eventually made it to a wide room filled with tanks like the one Shadow had been in before he was broken out. None of them were occupied. I made my way around the side of the room, spotting small doors lining the walls. A tiny window was mounted on them, allowing me to see inside. In the first door, a bright green gem was glowing inside a glass case. Its power readings were incredible; matching Shadow's.

The door opened as I got closer to it. The glass case was easily accessible and I retrieved the gem. Up close, it was incredibly powerful. My Suit began to flicker and I set the jewel down on top of the case, backing off.

The next door didn't open as I neared it. Upon further investigation, a redheaded figure was hunched in the corner, staring in front of her. I knocked on the window.

She jumped and began crawling away towards the back of the room where a control panel was set. "No! No!"

"You don't understand." I said softly.

"Stay away!" She screamed, activating something.

A huge door that I originally thought to be a wall opened slightly, just enough for me to enter into. Inside was a room that resembled an arena, big enough for three football fields and tall enough for a skyscraper. What looked like a river flowed through the middle of it. It seemed harmless enough…until the giant dinosaur-like creature materialized behind me.

I managed to dodge to the side as it opened its jaws and swung its head at me. I quickly fired a few shots at it but they were absorbed into its skin. I quickly scanned it with my Suit's sensors and found a weak point…its back. A large life-support system was belted to its back, thick tubes trailing down to its mouth. I would start there.

"Samus! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, KG! What do you want?" I dodged to the left as the thing swung its powerful head at me again.

"The professor wants you to back away from the Biolizard. Now."

"Is that what this thing's called?" I demanded, trying and failing to knock one of the tubes away. It was smart…it knew I was trying to destroy it.

"Yes…and if you don't back off now it will find a way to turn your attacks against you. It's smart…almost too smart. Originally it was the prototype for the Ultimate Life Form." KG said hurriedly. I was only half-listening as I dodged the lizard's many attacks. For something so big…it was coordinated. It was deadly. The hatred had been awakened in it already.

"This was the prototype for Shadow?" I said in disbelief. Noticing my distraction, the lizard slammed its tail into my stomach, sending me flying backwards and into the wall. My suit flickered once, twice, and then recovered along with me. I jumped over its tail as it took another swing at me, imbedding it in the wall instead.

"Yes, Samus. Can you get out of there? We'll take care of it. We'll…" He trailed off for a few seconds. I was aware of some shouting, and then a loud, "No! You can't do that!"

I canceled out the sounds of shouting and focused on the threat instead. The Biolizard snapped at me again with its jaws, barely missing my foot as I black-flipped out of the way, prepping a missile and sending it into its maw as I went.

Its head snapped back and it reared onto its hind legs, screaming at its scalded tongue. It coughed hard and then sent purple spheres of energy at me. Just being around the power made the readings on my Suit go haywire, causing me to barely miss the spheres. That was when James came over the communications link.

"Samus, Shadow's heading in your direction. We can't follow him…he's locked the doors behind him. We're, for the moment, trapped."

"How is he going to help me? His arm's injured beyond use!" I felt my back press against the wall.

The Biolizard slowly made its way towards me. It began to launch the spheres at me again…there was nowhere I could go. The first one hit, sending me flying in the air at a surprising altitude. My Suit shorted out and I was freefalling.

I landed feet first, but the shock caused my knees to give out and I landed flat on my stomach, the air driven out of my lungs. I could feel the heavy footsteps the Biolizard took as it approached me to end my life…

A flash of green light caught my attention and I glanced up to see Shadow standing in front of me, holding the green gem in his injured hand. He tore away the bandages on his arm and I was surprised to see that there wasn't even a scar when earlier today there had been a still-bleeding wound. He turned to me and said, "I can take care of this." Before rushing at the lizard.

He dodged the spheres of energy the Biolizard threw at him and then used the tubes mounted on the sides of its head to slide up to the life-support unit on its back. He shot at it, curled into a ball, and hit it dead on.

The Biolizard roared in rage, trying in vain to reach the small threat on its back. Shadow was eventually bucked off and landed sideways on his left foot. The green gem surrounded him in a light glow until his injured foot was healed and he was back in action. The lizard swung its tail in his direction, missing by only a small fraction. Shadow caught the tube and rode up to the system on its back again.

Another scream…and it collapsed on the ground.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe as Shadow made his way back towards me.

"It's the power of the Chaos Emerald," He said. "I was made to survive off of its power, and it can heal me completely if I'm around it." He flexed the fingers on his now uninjured arm to prove the point.

A sound caught my attention and I turned, my attention focused on the crack in the door that I had slipped through. The woman that had been hiding in the secure room was running away from us, out through another door. I activated my Power Suit and followed her, Shadow right behind me.

We eventually found her pounding on a locked door.

"Don't come any closer!" She screamed. "Don't come near me! Stay away!"

"Easy…I won't come any closer until you say so." I promised. Shadow inched behind me, as though he knew his presence would upset the woman even more. "My name is Samus. I'm an independent bounty hunter and I was called here when I received the distress signal."

"What about the others? The others in the blue armor?" The woman asked.

"A Federation group."

She nodded slowly, relaxing. "May I come closer now?" I asked.

She nodded, taking careful steps towards me and I towards her. Shadow stayed where he was. "What's your name?" I asked.

She activated a small ID on her lab coat. Her name momentarily flashed before my eyes…a name that seemed familiar.

"You're in charge here along with the professor, aren't you?" I asked. "You're Madeline Bergman."

She nodded. "I'm sure you know by now that our efforts to create weapons had failed."

"How did you re-create Mother Brain…without having another catastrophe like on Zebes?" I asked. "I mean, up to this point."

She shuddered, her eyes fixing on Shadow. "Originally, MB was just a machine; something to control the Metroids. But we wanted a different interaction with them. Because of that, MB had to take a living form. 'She' settled for a human one. I don't know if you know this by now…but-"

"Don't harm her," Shadow said sharply. "please."

"Harm who?" I asked.

"MB is known as Maria." Madeline sighed. "We don't know how or why she developed a consciousness…a soul…but we think her interactions with the Metroids brought it about. When the first Metroid hatchling took to her like his mother…something must have happened inside of her. At first…things were going fine. She had the Metroids in a controllable state and her ability to learn was greater than expected. But then…" Madeline trailed off slightly.

"…she developed emotions. She began to think for herself. Because of this, we agreed to alter her AI program. On the day we decided to do it…I watched her being restrained. She cried out to me for help…as she had in the past when she was in trouble. She had taken to me like her mother…the professor; her grandfather.

"I couldn't do anything to rescue her. Because of my inability to do anything…it caused a disturbing reaction in her. Her anger sparked rebellion in the other experiments, causing them to revolt. The ARK fell into complete chaos." Madeline stared down at the ground, her story completed.

That explained why her presence with the Zebesian calmed it however slightly. Her vibes had calmed it, however momentarily. But how was Shadow immune to this? Had he just simply seen a different side to her?

"She told me she was MB." Shadow said slowly. "She made me swear not to tell anyone…she doesn't want to be taken away. I don't want her to be taken away either."

Madeline gasped suddenly, taking a few steps back. I whipped around to see Maria standing in the middle of the room, Anthony's blaster aimed at us, her arms shaking. Fear was clear in her eyes. Even Shadow began to back away from her.

"Maria, please listen to me…" Madeline started, but Maria trained the gun on her 'mother.'

"No…you know about me…I just want to get out of here! It's only you and the professor who know…and he agreed not to tell anyone! I don't want to be taken away!" She shouted.

A loud shout came from somewhere outside in the hall. A blast of the ice beam entered and struck Maria squarely in the back, freezing her in place. Instantly, the scientists, the professor, KG and James rushed in, closely followed by many other soldiers. "Samus, we're here! The people that had fled from the ARK when we were first arriving…they brought backup! We can destroy this place now!" KG said.

Many of the soldiers trained their guns on Shadow, one actually shooting and blasting the green Chaos Emerald out of his hand. He backed up into a wall, nowhere to run.

I was the only one who saw Maria override the freeze blast. Before I could do anything, she let out a loud scream of fear and anger. Energy crackled up computers monitors and destroyed a couple. Strange lumps on the wall began to wriggle and move until they detached completely from the walls, turning into monstrous bug-like creatures.

"Madeline, get behind me!" I commanded, aiming at the closest creature and unloading a missile in its body. This continued on for a while until the professor gave a loud shout of, "_STOP_!"

The bugs actually stopped their assault on us, waiting for Maria's next orders. Madeline was holding a blaster that she had retrieved from a downed soldier, arms shaking as she aimed it at her 'daughter'. She didn't shoot. There was no way she could have.

"_MARIA!_" Shadow screamed, breaking out of the barrage of soldiers and darting for her, grabbing her hand. He began to pull her out into the hall.

"After them!" A soldier shouted.

"No! Leave her alone! She's just scared! Leave her alone!" Madeline collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

No one paid her any attention. I hauled her to her feet and the two of us ran into the hall. The professor joined us, fear outlining every shadow on his face.

We began to catch up to the soldiers, pushing many out of the way. We entered a small circular room just before we heard the loud crack of a gunshot.

Shadow fell backwards into a glass capsule, screaming Maria's name as he pounded on the glass. His friend sank to the ground, but not after pulling a lever that ejected her friend into space, heading towards the Earth below.

Madeline ran forward and grabbed Maria's hand, tears streaming down her face. The professor on the other hand…he was beyond sadness. The fury in his eyes was so dark I suspected he would have destroyed every soldier in the room if he had a suitable weapon.

Soldiers came and grabbed both of them and began hauling them roughly from the room. "Wait…" I said, but someone held me back.

"Samus, Aran?" It was the commander of the Federation.

I nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you in contact with the survivors. Protocol." He said, turning. "Someone escort her out of here."

"Sure thing. Come on, Princess."

I stopped and stared into the guard's visor. Was it true…?

Anthony pulled his visor up and gave me a small smile. "Sorry I'm so late. But I had a bit of trouble after that encounter with Ridley."

"Now wait just a second…who are you…?" The commander demanded.

"Anthony Higgs, sir. Galactic Federation soldier. She's with me."

I smiled, despite the terrible situation. Before I knew it, silent tears were spilling out of my eyes. Tears of relief that Anthony was alive and tears of loss for Adam, Lyle and Maria. I knew I would never forget this day.

** XxXxXxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"I'm the insane one…"

That was what the professor muttered before he sank into sleep in one of the passenger seats in my spacecraft. He needed the rest. He would have a lot of explaining to do once we reached HQ along with Madeline and the handful of scientists that had survived this entire ordeal.

Shadow the Hedgehog was alive…somewhere. The Federation was going to send a group after him…but the coordinates of where the escape pod landed was uncertain. It could take years to find him again. Why were they so concerned about him? He wasn't infected with the hatred. He, unlike so many of the other experiments, could control his power.

But still, the Federation wouldn't calm down over the situation. Maybe they knew something I didn't…

I stared out over the calm of space. It was hard to believe that our whole stay on the ARK had been a little less than a week. Glancing to the right inside my ship, I could see the remains of the rations that Shadow had gotten into.

Who in their right minds would create thousands of bioweapons, some of them defective? Weapons modeled after a destructive force that had to be destroyed because of the threat of power? Weapons that take the form of a human being?

Perhaps the professor was right. Perhaps he_ was_ insane. Both him and Madeline.

But I would never know.

Because three weeks after this ordeal, they were sentenced to death.

** XxXxXxXx**

** END**

** XxXxXxXx**

** EPIC AUTHOR NOTE TIME**

** So…Metroid and Sonic stuff really fit together in a creepy way, don't they? I sort of scared myself. Other M is awesome! Sorry, that's my first Metroid game I've ever played, so I don't really know that much about Metroids. Sorry that Adam ….*Cries*…was out of character slightly. I LOVED THAT GUY! HE WAS EPIC! MR. EPIC SAVE-THE-WORLD GUY!**

** So review, please. I like reviews. **

** And favorites.**

** But no Flames. Flame me and I release Iblis!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
